A Vampire's Love
by forest-fires
Summary: Summary: Lief is a vampire, not yet the heir. On one of his adventures with his friend Barda, they meet Jasmine. They take her in as a companion on their journey. Lief and Barda get closer to her and one actually falls in love. LiefJasmine all the way.
1. I

I don't own Deltora Quest. Emily Rodda does.

****

Chapter 1

Summary: Lief is a vampire, not yet the heir. On one of his adventures with his friend Barda, they meet Jasmine. They take her in as a companion on their journey. Lief and Barda get closer to her and one actually falls in love. But can love destroy the boundaries, for vamire and human can never be together. That is the rule.

* * *

Jasmine was sitting in her nest when she heard some voices. She tells Kree and Filli to keep quiet. Lief and Barda come into view. 'Maybe I can get something from that two' Jasmine thought with a wicked grin.

The two were walking when all of a sudden they see a black blur. "Did you see that Barda?" Lief asked. Barda nodded his head in reply. "Why don't we camp here for the night," Barda said. Lief nodded and started to set up camp.

'Good they're setting up camp. This could be my chance' Jasmine thought. She waited until one of them was in front of her, then she pounced. She put her hand over his mouth and her other hand, with the dagger, to his neck.

Lief looked up to see his attacker when she said. "If I remove my hand will you keep quiet" she asked. Lief nodded and she removed her hand. "Do you know what I am?" Lief said to Jasmine.

"No and I don't care" she replied. "You will right after I tell you that I'm a vampire," he said. "Who cares if you're a vampire," Jasmine replied back. "You don't care. Oh well. So what's your name?" Lief asked.

"It's Jasmine. What's yours? Is it maybe Bloodsucker." Jasmine sneered.

"No it's Lief," he replied. There was silence between the two and they could hear Barda yelling, "Lief. Where are you?" Finally Jasmine couldn't take it anymore and accidentally moved her hand so that the dagger slashed in to Lief's skin about a centimeter deep.

"I'm so sorry Lief. I didn't mean to" Jasmine apologized. "It's okay it's just a little cut," He said. "No. You don't understand. My dagger was smeared with poison. I'm so sorry but maybe I can heal It. Kree go back to our nest and get five bottles of nectar from the flower Lilies of Life" she ordered.

Kree flew off and all Jasmine could do was hope that it wasn't too late to save her new friend, Lief.

* * *

Authors Note

So what do you think? It's your vote, either Lief dies and gets reborn or it's nor too late. Review please. Should I make the chapters longer or make them short so that I can update every weekend. I'm not a fast writer you know.


	2. II

Chapter 2

I do not own any of the Deltora Series.

* * *

Kree flew away and Jasmine was doing her best to keep Lief alive while Kree was gone. In about 3 minutes Kree returned with the bottles. Jasmine took all the bottles opened one up and 5 drops fell in Lief's open mouth.

Jasmine sat beside Lief waiting for the nectar to kick in. Suddenly Lief's eyes snapped open and Jasmine was at his side right away. "Lief are you okay?" Jasmine asked. "Yeah I think so" was his answer. Jasmine was so relieved that she embraced him.

When she found out what she was doing she quickly pulled away. "Sorry" she said shyly. Lief just smirked and asked her "Would you like to accompany Barda and I on a journey to save all of Deltora" he asked.

She was dumbfounded 'So these are the people who traveled all around Deltora seeking the 6 pieces of The Belt Of Deltora and now they are here to seek the box that contains the 7 sacred jewels' Jasmine thought and she quickly nodded her head in agreement.

They headed back to Lief's camp and they settled down to a restless sleep. In the morning they started on their journey to the heart of the forest. Fog settled on the forest so they had to really close to each other or they could get lost.

They followed Jasmine because she knew the whole forest like the back of her hand. It seemed like hours since they started and they were growing weaker with every step especially Lief and Barda who needed blood to survive.

Finally they stopped after a few more hours of walking. They didn't bother set up camp. Lief and Barda were busy looking through there packs for the packets of blood that they had packed and Jasmine was already fast asleep.

A few hours later Jasmine awoke to the sound of snoring. 'It's only Barda' Jasmine thought. She couldn't go back to sleep so she decided to look through her own pack for something to drink or eat. Lief awoke but pretended to sleep.

He spied on Jasmine for awhile when he felt the belt grow hot. He didn't know what this meant so he took out his copy of the Deltora Book. He went through the pages when he saw it.

****

The Belt Grows Hot When Close To A Gem

'That means that the box is near' Lief thought excitedly. He woke up Barda and said to his companions. "The Box is Near" he said. They searched high and they searched low but no one found it. Giving up Lief sat down next to Jasmine's pack and the belt grew even hotter.

Lief felt like he was going to die. He quickly went through Jasmine's pack and found it. A Gold Dragon was on the top. He stared at it in amazement when Jasmine snatched it from him.

"Don't touch that. It was a gift from my father whose friend gave it to him. It's the only thing that reminds me of him" she explained. "But Jasmine. The gems are in there I'm sure of it" he replied stubbornly**.**

"I've never opened it before. I wonder" Jasmine said. She slowly opens the box and when she opened it there were all the gems in order. The Diamond then Emerald next Lapis Lazuli then the Topaz then the Opal, Ruby, and the Amethyst.

Lief put all the gems in order and white light engulfed the companions. In front of them they saw the heir to the throne. The next place was Del. "Del is where we'll find the heir. We'll start first thing tomorrow morning," Lief said.

* * *

Well how do you like? Please RR. See ya next weekend for two more chapters of A Vampire's Love.


	3. III

****

Chapter 3

I don't own Deltora Quest.

For you people who said that it was to fast. That's only because I'm ten years old and am working on my writing skills. Thanks for the advice. The group is walking to Del looking for the heir not knowing that the heir was with them all the time. Of course they saw the heirs shadow but if they saw it in color they would've already saved Del etc. Now read on.

* * *

They walked for hours on end but didn't find any sign of Del's gates. "Maybe we should check your map that your father made Lief" Barda suggested. "No. My map has no land marks" Lief replied and mumbled a curse.

They walked a few more hours before Jasmine said. "Stop. I hear footsteps coming this way fast" she said sharply and climbed the closest tree. Lief looked at Barda and shrugged. They climbed the tree until they were high enough for anyone to see them from the ground.

Soon after they settled on the branches they heard footsteps. The people came into view and they saw what they really were. "Grey Guards" Barda hissed. They planned to wait until they passed but the guards didn't budge.

Instead, it looked like they were going to settle in the clearing. "Guess we'll be stuck her for a while" Lief said with a little sarcasm in his voice. They got comfortable on the branches and Kree took off to the top of the tree to keep watch.

The companions tried to sleep but couldn't for too much was on their minds. First of all Barda and Lief's blood savings were all gone and they needed blood every night so they were both getting a little edgy. Jasmine kept squirming for she didn't like the idea of travelling with two vampires.

'What if they suck my blood' Jasmine thought. 'No I can't think like this. They're my friends. They wouldn't eat me right' Jasmine debated with herself until Kree squawked. They all looked down to see that the Grey Guards had already left.

They climbed down from the tree and Kree landed on Jasmine's shoulder. They began walking again not talking to each other. Soon it was already dark. Jasmine was first at watching for any danger. Little did she know that her companions weren't asleep but looking at her hungrily?

* * *

What will happen? Will they eat Jasmine or find another human to feast upon. Cliffy, evil aren't I. R&R


End file.
